


[Podfic] a tree amid the wood

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghost Trees, M/M, Magical Realism, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from girlmarauders:Trees start visiting Zach and Ryan.





	[Podfic] a tree amid the wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a tree amid the wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741171) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 



> *drumroll* 
> 
> This is my 100th podfic on AO3!! 
> 
> I thought I'd go all out and record something as on-brand as I possibly could, so here is a rarepair hockey podfic about old dudes and magic (?) and trees, with a rambly freetalk and some ten year-old indie music. I hope you enjoy it.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/a+tree+amid+the+wood/a+tree+amid+the+wood.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)  
Music used is Jim Cain performed by Bill Callahan ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/iIbzH65zSdg))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] a tree amid the wood - with music

Duration: 0:27:47 (incl. 0:06:19 freetalk)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qh1s187kd06xqjl/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20a%20tree%20amid%20the%20wood_music.mp3?dl=0) | 13.3 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/a+tree+amid+the+wood/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+a+tree+amid+the+wood_music.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/enb45lpbojkbdhu/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_a_tree_amid_the_wood_music.m4a/file) | 25.7 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] a tree amid the wood - no music

Duration: 0:25:38 (incl. 0:06:19 freetalk)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qmftha5jxakv9ki/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20a%20tree%20amid%20the%20wood.mp3?dl=0) | 12.2 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/a+tree+amid+the+wood/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+a+tree+amid+the+wood.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7gl3hmeon95whll/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_a_tree_amid_the_wood.m4a/file) | 12.0 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to girlmarauders for giving blanket permission to podfic, and for remixing my podfic into this utterly beautiful fic. It was such a pleasure to record ♥️
> 
> Also, enormous thank you to everyone who has helped me by cheerleading or giving me beta feedback since I started recording in 2015. There are too many people to name, but especially thank you to Vidri, who was there at the start.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and your comments! They will get me through the winter ♥️


End file.
